True Colours
by Klaine forever and ever 3
Summary: Co-written with TheDarkSideOfVenus. Kurt is the head cheerio, and Blaine is an unimportant nerd. Blaine has been crushing on him for years, and when Kurt shows interest in him, what will happen to them? Rated T for now but it might go up. I know the summary sucks but give it a go!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Hey guys! I know it's not exactly the fic I said I was going to start, but oh well! Here you go!

* * *

Blaine looked up just in time to see Kurt walk into the hallway, surrounded with his usual clan of Cheerio girls. They were all dressed in their red and white uniform, glamorous and magnificent, walking as if they were all on a runway.

He stared at them dreamily from his locker, his gaze fixed on Kurt's long, slender body moving and swaying gracefully. Blaine wondered if the crowd of girls hovering around Kurt remembered he was gay. Maybe they didn't. Maybe they just didn't care. Or maybe they thought they might be able to change that unchangeable fact.

Kurt spoke unexcitedly, nodding to the blabbering girl next to him. Blaine's eyes shot to his mouth- the way his soft lips curled around the words, the way his tongue wetted them occasionally, the way he pursed them in discontentment.

Kurt was absolutely dreamy, and Blaine thought so from the very first day he saw him, wearing that almost too-tight Cheerio outfit.

Sighing and pushing his glasses up his nose, Blaine shut his locker with a muffled thump, placing his books safely in his bag.

A soft, warm hand stroked his arm, and he looked up immediately, shocked to see the firm, manly back of one mischievous Cheerio walking away from him. A moment later, Kurt turned his head back and winked.

The next moment he was gone in the sea of students, leaving Blaine to lean breathless against the lockers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Hey again guys! My co-writer and I whipped this up a little while ago and over some extensive editing we have the second chapter ready for you!

* * *

That day, Blaine didn't hear a word any of his teachers said. His arm felt tingly, numb, where Kurt touched it. His mind was an endless loop of Kurt winking at him. An inner argue stormed in him all day.  
Did he even mean it? He probably just passed by and his hand bumped against me accidentally.  
But he winked at me! He sure did mean it.  
He'd never want anyone like me. He can have whoever he wants- I'm just a nerd, right at the bottom of the food chain.  
Maybe he's just tired of people wanting him because he's popular.  
That's crap that only exists in fairytales.  
Blaine sighed. The more logical side of his brain was right- Kurt was way, way out of his league. Out of everyone's league. He's perfect…  
Wait a minute! Perfect?! Where the hell did that come from?!  
That little voice in Blaine's head started supplying unhelpful information that Blaine knew was true.  
"You like him."  
Hang on! That wasn't in his head!  
Blaine shook his head and took in the sight of an unimpressed Santana smirking at him. Well, at least he thought it was a smirk. It could've been code for 'I'm gonna kill you'. It was hard to tell.  
"I don't know what your talking about."  
Blaine started to walk away but hissed and turned around when he felt a pair of manicured nails sink into his arm.  
"Ow! What do you want from me, Santana?"  
Santana's face softened. "You do. You like him."  
"It's none of your business. Leave me alone," he muttered, and started walking again. Santana simply followed.  
"Hey! I didn't mean to be rude. Listen," she grabbed his arm again, pulling him to a stop. "I can... help you out," she lowered her voice.  
"W-what? How?" stuttered Blaine. "Wait, why? Why would you do this for me? You hate me, and you hate Kurt, too! You hate everyone!"  
Now Santana seemed insulted. "I do not hate everyone. And I most certainly don't hate you or Lady Hummel. But then, if you don't want my help..." she turned around, but this time Blaine was the one to stop her.  
"No, please. I'm sorry. Just... Help me?"  
"Well, I'd suggest you talk to him, but you obviously don't have the guts. For now... I'll have to talk to my people," she said, her smirk returning. She turned around and left, stopping after a moment to call back towards him, "See Porcelain, I'm never wrong when it comes to crushes. And boy, if he has to wait any longer to get into those skinny's of yours, he's gonna be a puddle on the floor!" and with that, Santana walked off, her smirk seemingly permanent on her face.  
Kurt took a moment to let Satan- Santana's words sink in, before a small smile slowly spread across his face.  
At lunch, for the second time that day, Kurt trailed his hand down Blaine's (surprisingly toned) arm, this time, slipping a little note with his number into the small pocket in his shirt, winking at him again as he passed him. This was going to be fun.

* * *

So there's the second chapter! Reviews are love so please leave me some! It also helps fuel our brains into making more chapters! So I guess I'll see y'all next time ;D


End file.
